


啪啪啪（三）十题

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 含蓄纯情PWP合集





	1. 只穿领带

　　“你觉得这样如何？”雅各布问，转了个圈。  
　　“这要看场合，还是那句话，但你已经有很大的进步了，”罗斯开始解自己的领带，眼睛还在年轻人身上，“就是缺一条领带。”  
　　那小伙从面颊到脖颈都红了，眼神迷离地接过这条红底黑纹、花色大胆的领带，挂到了自己脖子上。他赤身裸体，不知羞耻为何物，低着头要系起它。可他本来就不打领带，剪掉上衣最上头的几只纽扣，露出他的古董项链和几乎完整的锁骨。于是，他打着打着把自己的手指系好了。  
　　罗斯上前，跟他凑得极近，低头为雅各布梳理好手指，再是领带。年轻人看着他的面庞，感觉他的呼吸打在自己的皮肤上，突然伸手去拽他的领带。当然是摸了个空。  
　　“天啊马克斯，”他的语气夸张，“你的领带去哪了？”  
　　“在这里亲爱的。”天啊马克斯拽住他身上的自己的领带，吻了他一下。真的只是一下。这人做出个深吻的架势，却在雅各布刚张开嘴唇时退走了。  
　　“你不该这样的，”他把罗斯推到床上，膝盖扎在他两侧，将他的双手按在脑袋边，“这不太好玩。”  
　　是的小伙子压在罗斯身上，半软不硬的阴茎耷拉下来，全身上下只穿了领带。  
　　“哦为什么。”马克斯韦尔顺从地躺在他身下，说话时胸膛发出的震动隔着空气也能感觉到。  
　　“因为你的尝试相当失败。”  
　　“因为你期待被吻。”  
　　“啊这个……”他思考，点了点头。  
　　“成全它，又破坏它；捧它的场，又拖它的后腿；鼓励它，又打击它；替它撑腰，又让它站不住脚*。”  
　　“哈？”  
　　罗斯没回答，只是挣脱出手，捧住雅各布的脸，吻上去。他回吻，热情地回吻，嘴里的酒精气几乎又让罗斯为其醉了一次。年轻人的右手往下探，拉开他的裤子，掏出那根软绵绵的东西，手法熟练地给弄硬了。  
　　他那样吻他，这样吻他，怎么样吻他，都阻止不了他的手将两根阴茎握在一起撸动。罗斯跑出几声喘息，雅各布却是无论动作怎么变换，自己的那个就像失去知觉一样，确实是失去了知觉。  
　　之后他才意识到吻已经断开很久了。罗斯饶有兴趣地观察他的神情：每一次皱眉；每一次眯眼；每一次咒骂。  
　　该死的他怎么不帮忙。  
　　弗莱先生听着这人渐重的呼吸，内里恼怒烧得五脏六腑都黑了。最终他叫道：“好吧好吧！”  
　　然后滑下去，舔上那根能硬起来的。他吮吸头部，像是要把已经在往外漏的液体彻底吸出来，又沿着柱身吻下去，舔舐袋囊。偶尔他会吞下去一截。但从不到底，含上一会儿又吐出来，整根阴茎上全是湿哒哒的口水。  
　　突然他就不干了，起身坐在罗斯的小腿上，下了床。  
　　马克斯韦尔想拉他回来，把他按进床垫里。使用他的大腿根部，将那里磨得通红，再洒上精液；用他的臀缝，这样就能在背上做出图案；或者抓住他的头发，塞进他温暖的嘴里，让他一滴不剩地吃下去。  
　　马克斯韦尔帮自己弄出来，下床洗干净手，去厨房熬了碗醒酒汤。  
　　  
*《麦克白》第二幕第三场


	2. 拉开拉链的牛仔裤/兜头淋下的啤酒

拉开拉链的牛仔裤  
　　刚进门，雅各布就冲进浴室，留下罗斯在身后不紧不慢地脱下手套。  
　　他也是湿淋淋的，头发尖儿滴着水，递到外衣上， 外衣滴着水，滴到地板上。他全身都滴着水。  
　　等到罗斯慢悠悠地剥下多余的衣服，雅各布已经从浴室里冲出来了。小伙子头发一缕一缕搭在额前，上半身没穿衣服，脚下没穿鞋子，只有一条牛仔裤挂在腰上，拉链敞开。  
　　哦不他甚至没穿内裤。胸口的毛发越过腹部，延伸到更往下的部分，裤腰卡在胯骨之下，再那么一点就要掉下去了。  
　　“如果你不穿上衣服，现在的效果和淋雨是一样的。”罗斯看他耸肩，满不在乎，依然回去浴室，出来时脑袋上搭着条毛巾。  
　　马克斯维克就去收拾自己了。他换上干燥的衣服，再下到客厅时，雅各布正在厨房。  
　　他靠在门口看他。那小伙暴露了后背，几块儿瘀青布在上头，还有些零散的疤痕。裤子卡在那，纹路松松散散搭下去，在裤脚叠出一堆来，盖住了脚背。他拉开冰箱门，弯下身去，裤腰要挂不住了。阳光晒出的分界线横在那里，露出的皮肤相当白皙。当他直起身，摇摇欲坠的牛仔裤反而是被臀部的弧线钩住了，跟脊背曲起的线条合在一起流畅极了。  
　　“你要吗？”雅各布回过头来，一只手扶在冰箱门上，另一只举起啤酒罐。  
　　“不必。”罗斯的目光跟着他的蝴蝶骨。手臂的动作牵连起背上的肌肉。他不得不受到驱使，走上前去，环住雅各布的腰。年轻人没有停顿地打开罐子，仰头灌下去，罗斯在他耸动的喉结旁吻了吻，手停在他柔软的腹部，又伸下去。  
在他握住他温驯的阴茎时，雅各布甚至没有表示。他心安理得地靠在罗斯怀里，不知从哪掏出来手机，单手飞速戳着屏幕。罗斯亲吻他的颈窝，灵活的手指取悦他。  
抽空时他看了眼手机屏幕，雅各布大开Snapchat，突然举起手机，把赤裸泛红布着纹身的胸口和吮吸吻痕的罗斯的下半张脸拍下然后发送。  
“送给弗莱小姐？”罗斯问。  
“恶，不要那么称呼我姐，”罗斯下手稍重了些，年轻人不情愿地补上，“请。总之就是膈应她一下，整天说这说那。”  
他嗯了声。  
“好吧。下次我先征得你同意再拍。现在能快点了吗，你是有多老？”  
罗斯把他翻了个个，推到台子上：“让我看看这张嘴还能荒诞到哪里去。”他扒下了他早就摇摇欲坠的裤子。

 

年轻人毫不克制自己的呻吟。他被迫坐在灰纹的大理石台上，双腿分开，像港湾一样容纳罗斯的脑袋。他看见自己的阴茎消失在嘴唇间，又出现，前液让嘴角闪闪发亮。下意识地，他想绷紧身子，但是罗斯的手指操进了他里头。每当他有那么点收紧肌肉的预兆，都会被不留情面地抽打屁股。  
雅各布攥着罗斯濡湿的头发，雨水的凉意似乎还缭绕指尖。他无所适从，罗斯经验丰富的舌头逗弄他这只雏鸟，令他脸颊发红。然后他离开了。  
“Max……”年轻人唤他，希望能再度得到爱抚。罗斯捏住他的颚骨吻他……是的他的舌头，在各方面都灵活极了。雅各布忍不住泄出了些声音，罗斯的手收紧了，捏得他发痛。  
“求你……”他在空隙间说。  
“男孩儿，你需要大点声。”罗斯咬住他的耳垂，尖利的犬齿陷进去。  
“求你操我。操进来。”他这样恳求道。他的身体开始发烫了，滚烫无比。他夹紧了罗斯的腰，有点呼吸不上来。罗斯轻轻吻他，动作太轻柔，因为下一刻他就把一旁孤零零的啤酒罐浇到了年轻人的身上。那一瞬间雅各布不由自主地跳了一下，冰凉的液体挂在他的手臂上、胸脯上，绕进他的双腿间，在屁股底下汇成了一小湾。  
很快他又呜咽出声，罗斯伸手掐捏他的乳尖。当年长者摁住他的胸口，他的手指甚至微微陷进了柔软的肌肉里。  
“好孩子，你想要什么？”  
他湿漉漉的，现在眼睛也湿漉漉了。年轻人伸手揪来罗斯的衣领：“操我。”于是现在，他不得不咬紧牙关，承受不够湿润的、未完成扩张时的漫长摩擦。


	3. T恤里的手/狭小空间/异物入侵

他们把自己关进衣柜里。  
房间的主人意不在暂居，小小的空间所幸没有衣物占地方，一个圣殿骑士头子和一个刺客导师挤在一片狭小闷热，手脚和衣摆缠在一起，口鼻的吐息错落。  
“你来干嘛？”雅各布问，他面前是扣子系到最上的一小段脖颈，嘴唇几乎能尝到跳动的鲜活脉搏。  
“我有目的，任务目标。”罗斯说，声带摩擦出的颤动的空气打在年轻人的发际线。他的手滑下穿着T恤的青春的脊背，动作不急不缓。  
衣柜外是下午金黄的明媚，木板门间的缝隙打下一缕光。人影走动的声响顺着脚下传来。  
雅各布握住他的手臂，轻笑搔得他皮肤发痒。  
“看到喜欢的东西了？”罗斯问，指尖停在上衣下摆，沿着露出的地方描动。  
“听到了好笑的笑话。”他回道。那声音很轻，贴在罗斯的喉结上发出，带出了共鸣。  
似乎共鸣得太大声了，外头的影子变得滞缓又粘稠，于是他们不再开口。  
罗斯的指尖最终描到了衣料里，被层层打断肌理的疤痕阻隔。年轻人陷进他怀里，他放弃用膝盖支撑自己，胸口压上胸口，心跳声放大了。  
他绕过他的腰侧，手指画着小小的圆圈，小腹柔软的毛发缠上来。  
雅各布轻轻叹气。他的手臂横跨他衣装革履的后背，那料子微凉，然后温度攀上来。年轻人发出一层细密的汗珠。  
罗斯的手往上爬，梳理他胸口的碎发，掌根的地方挤进乳尖。雅各布咕哝几句，切牙隔着皮肤刮擦喉结。  
“嘘……”罗斯小小说。  
“什么？”雅各布同样小小回答，然后睁大眼。年长者湿润的手指伸进他的牛仔裤。润滑剂留下冰冷的痕迹，进到他身体里面。  
这不难接受，雅各布咬住嘴边的皮肤，罗斯扬起头，没出声。  
一根。两根。三根。他们呼吸不太稳定，和咕叽咕叽的水声在一起。  
罗斯离开了，然后又回来。  
“这就是你出门带的东西。”雅各布说。他有点哑。  
“正如我所说，我有目的。”罗斯慢慢地将塞子推进去，分出湿绵绵的声响。  
衣柜外的高跟鞋叩击地板，门板开合后安静极了。  
年轻人解开他们交缠的四肢，推开柜门。他的脚麻了，出去的动作僵硬别扭。  
“我姐走了。”他大声说。  
“而且似乎很长时间不会回来。”罗斯说。  
雅各布回了一个露齿的微笑。


End file.
